


To Be a Prince

by Fabrisse



Category: Kings
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes boys.  His life from age five to about a year before the Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ag_sasami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag_sasami/gifts), [Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/gifts).



> Both recipients wanted a story about Jack and Joseph's relationship. I only managed to get them together, but I hope the story suits.

His nanny had told Jack Benjamin that since he was a prince, he needed to act like one. Be the boy who could slay dragons and win the fair princesses – or at least a proper consort. He watched the cartoons, but dreamed of being the one awakened with a kiss by a boy as handsome as he was.

It didn’t take rough words from Reverend Samuels’ pulpit for Jack to know that wanting to kiss boys was wrong. His kindergarten teacher told him so after he’d picked Jimmy to be his partner for a Valentine’s song. He tried to ask his mother about it, but she just raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s a phase you’re going through – not liking girls. When the time comes to marry, you’ll find someone pretty and well-bred.”

Jack thought about it. He thought Jimmy was pretty and his father was rich and a minister in his daddy’s board room and… He saw the look in his mother’s eye. It would never be Jimmy. Jack took a deep breath. “Miriam’s the prettiest girl in the class, but she’s always looking at Jacob Samuels, so…”

Rose smiled warmly at him. “I understand that you didn’t want to risk rejection, but you’re the prince Jack. In a few years, Miriam will be lining up to dance with you.”

Jack smiled back at his mother a little weakly. “That will be great.”

***  
Cotillion helped teach Jack the right way to cover his behavior in public. He learned courtliness, not in his mother’s terms of how to behave at court -- although some of that seeped in as well -- but in terms of how to charm girls and women. He was already learning that well-placed women could protect him from the brutality of some of the men.

Meeting a debutante at the foot of the stairs, introducing her formally to his parents, dancing the first waltz with her made the young lady feel important. Jack selected his invitations to escort debutantes carefully with an eye to society and the future. By the time he was twenty, the leading debutantes for the previous four years owed their social standing to his acceptance of their invitations.

Sports were also a refuge. By being good at fencing, boxing, and skeet shooting, he could say he was preparing for a military career. By being good at swimming, soccer, and water polo, he could show he was a team player. He learned to keep his eyes to himself in the locker room, which gave him friends -- always from circles below the court -- who would let him relax as long as he helped provide the diversions. When Jack was twelve a diversion might mean taking over an amusement park for the day with his school and his friends being the first on all the rides. When he became an adult, it might mean parties at exclusive clubs in VIP lounges that his buddies could never get into without Jack. 

Every relationship was a trade. 

***   
Jack knew he hadn’t been entirely successful in hiding himself, his preferences, from his mother, but his sixteenth birthday present made him wonder how much his father knew.

After an informal party – never casual, not for a prince – Jack was led by his father to one of military wings of the palace. There were three women waiting for him, whores, but expensive ones, exclusive ones. 

Silas said, “You’re a man now. Learn the pleasures of a man. Learn how to pleasure a woman. These things are part of your power.”

Jack looked at the three women. “Surely my virginity could be trusted to one person?”

Silas lips quirked. “I was uncertain as to which would appeal to you. You date so widely.”

Jack said, “My mother is worried I’ll be caught too young and inappropriately.”

“Yes, she is. I worry about that too. These women are discreet. Take the number of one or all of them. If any is not to your taste, let her leave or stay and watch. The service can provide others.”

Jack said, “All are beautiful, and welcome to stay.”

Silas nodded. “I’ve told your mother not to expect you tomorrow. As far as she’s concerned, we’re out of town, bonding. Pick up the phone and someone will bring you anything you need.” He smiled at the women. “I’ll leave you to it, and see you for breakfast the day after.”

When his father’s footsteps finished echoing down the hall, Jack stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. In his mind, he went “eenie, meenie, miney, mo” and ten minutes later plunged his cock into a wet pussy for the first time.

He found out their names and where they were from. He learned what his father wanted him to: that women were all the same on their back. 

At the end of the first night, he let the Asian – he never would remember her name – head home, making sure he gave her a generous tip. At the door, Jack said, “Ask them to send over a redhead, a farm girl type, tall and not too young.”

Whatshername just nodded, and an hour later Becky joined them. 

The following morning, Jack joined his family at breakfast and his father gave him the honor of the first omelet. For the moment, at any rate, Jack was his beloved son, and Silas was well pleased.

Jack got drunk for the first time that night.

***   
At seventeen, a group of the more daring debutantes and their beaux went to a club with fake ID cards. Jack found men there who liked other men as he did. One of the performers took Jack backstage. Jack had jerked off some of his friends at school, but he’d made it a simple exchange, ‘relieve some tension’ and everyone had been happy with their bargain. Jack had been happiest of all, the scent and touch of another boy was wondrous.

This man took Jack’s cock into his mouth and sucked it. It wasn’t Jack’s first blow job, thanks to his father’s birthday gift. But a few minutes later, when Jack dropped to his knees and returned the favor, it was new and hot and perfect. 

He bribed his body guards to help him get into other clubs, even if he was underage, and discovered what it felt like to be a man with men. Jack still called the phone number of the brothel his father recommended at least twice a month because he knew they reported back to the palace – and sex was sex – but his real pleasures were to be found on his knees in front of men.

***   
The military career he’d prepared for finally came to him when he graduated from university in Shiloh. His father had told him to study hard, but not to be at the top of his class in anything except history and logic. His mother had concurred.

Rose said, “The people want to see us as charismatic. They want to touch us. But they also aspire. Your example will lead good men into the military to fight and learn to lead themselves. They won’t follow an intellectual. So be smart. Get a B in most things, a C in a few – say one a semester?” Her brow arched pointedly and Jack nodded. “Then please your father with an A in logic. He had no formal training and wants better for his son.”

Jack said, “Of course, mother.”

“And Jack? Join clubs, fraternities even, but do not let yourself get too close to any man. Enjoy the pretty girls. You will be an officer soon, and, one day, king, and you cannot let friendships or fleeting lovers get in the way of your reputation for fairness and devotion to duty. The time for play will be short.”

“I understand. Thank you, for letting me live in the dormitories.”

Rose shrugged and gave him a soft smile. “You must be like other students and try your wings away from home.”

Now, he was a second lieutenant leading seasoned soldiers on patrols near the Gath border. There were women in the encampments, and some of the men formed alliances, but Jack was alone.

***   
After he was promoted to first lieutenant, Jack was awarded a week of leave in Shiloh. He called in on his family first, but stayed at his apartment off the palace grounds. He went to a club or two the first night back, but couldn’t find the mood to enjoy them fully. 

He allowed himself the luxury of sleeping late. It was too late for breakfast, so Jack walked through the city until he found a place for a good lunch. It was near the river, bustling with activity to feed and house his father’s ever growing capital. 

A man walked past, did a double take, and gave Jack a shy smile. Jack found himself responding with a smile of his own. He stood and said, “If you haven’t had lunch, you could join me. I hate to eat alone.”

He saw a range of emotions play over the young man’s face, but his steps guided him to Jack’s table where he sat and said, “I’m Joseph, Joseph Lasile.”

Jack shook his hand, but before he could introduce himself, Joseph said, “I recognized you.”

“Then please, call me Jack.”

Lunch lasted through dinner. Joseph had been only a year behind Jack at the university, but their paths had never crossed. Joseph had studied philosophy and literature. He wrote poetry and even had some published. He worked in an office writing technical manuals, but lived his nights in a world of small concerts, poetry readings, and games with friends.

The week of Jack’s leave was magical. He met people who spoke their minds on wide ranges of subjects, who cooked as an art to share with others, who wrote music or painted pictures because it was what they loved to do – and they defined themselves by the things they loved rather than the jobs they held.

And Jack fell in love. It didn’t matter how practiced he was in the bedroom arts or how vanilla Joseph was in his desires. They came together and sex was no longer cocks and mouths and asses. It became an expression of spirit, two souls entwining through primal needs. It was tender one minute, then rough with urgency the next. Joseph shared himself without fear or any ulterior motive and shed tears when Jack’s leave was over.

Jack loved him fiercely.

***   
Joseph found ways to communicate with Jack. Their letters had to be bland enough to pass the censors, but a poet could find ways to talk about love without using the word. Jack was less inventive, and regretted that words were not his strongest suit, but he found his own ways to share his days with Joseph and hoped that his lover understood how few people got to know this side to him.

Jack kept up appearances. When his next leave came, he once again made certain to appear at court, at a family breakfast, and at a state dinner. Between those events, and tea taken with his mother, he went to Joseph’s apartment. They played hounds and hares and then made love under heavy quilts. Joseph didn’t understand the moments Jack had to spend away from him – including one party with Claudia’s crowd – but he understood where Jack’s desires lay. 

In those nights, in Joseph’s arms, Jack found peace.


End file.
